The peripheral controls of food intake which operate to end a meal are being investigated in young pigs, rabbits and rats. In pigs the satiety effects of NaCl and glucose solutions and other osmotic loads delivered into the GI tract are being studied to determine whether such satiety effects are due specifically to glucose (glucoreceptors) or NaCl (Na receptors) or are a response to high osmoconcentration (osmoreceptors). Localization of the action is being determined by comparison of loads delivered intraduodenally, intraportally and intrajugularly and of glucose, Na and osmoconcentration changes at these sites. In other experiments Thiry fistulae are used to investigate the role of intestinal distension in satiety. In still others the action of cholecystokinin-pancreozymin (CCK-PZ) on food intake following a fast is being determined to establish whether physiological levels are effective in producing satiety. Similar experiments are being done on rabbits and rats for comparison. Glucoprivic stimulation of food intake is being studied with the aid of glucose analogues applied to various sites associated with the GI tract and systemically. The hyperglycemic response to 2-deoxy-D-glucose is to be determined in very young suckling pigs as well as in older ones to find out when such a response develops in the newborn. The response to such glucoprivation by food control system, gastric secretion, and sympathetic nervous system (hyperglycemia) will be compared. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Houpt, K.A. and Houpt, T.R. 1976. Comparative ontogeny of taste preferences. Chemical Senses and Flavor. 2:219-228. Houpt, T.R. 1977. Hyperglycemic responses to cerebral glucoprivation. The Physiologist 19:232.